imperialsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Athrun Zala
'''Athrun Zala '''is a character in Imperial Saga. He is a citizen of the Principality of Zeon, and currently holds no role. Personality Athrun is very much a person who lives by his beliefs. He enlisted within the Zeon military because he believes the Rift needs to be contained for the continued safety and prosperity not only for the people of Zeon, but for Dagaria as a whole. At the same time, Athrun is not content to pick a belief and blindly follow it. Athrun searches for the truth. He has already begun to differ with his father's views of "by any means necessary." Despite his military participation, Athrun is a pacifist at heart. Kira constantly says that Athrun once told him that he despises the whole idea of war, and this is true. He fights not because he wants to, but because he thinks he has to in order to protect his ideals and to bring about a quick, just end to war. Even then, he tries not to kill, though he's much less adamant about it than Kira is. Off the battlefield, Athrun is somewhat quiet, but at the same time, mannerly and kindhearted. Athrun himself admits he's not the best at getting to know people, but he does try. He's been raised well, and normally tries to carry himself with dignity. He knows his manners, and always follows them when he deems the situation appropriate. Athrun's manners especially surface in his dealings with women. Athrun always approaches them with the utmost dignity and respect, and treats them extremely well. In this vein, he's also repressed. It's easy to tease him about women, and he doesn't like the idea of people gossiping about his love life. Last but not least, Athrun is loyal to his friends when it comes down to it. He holds his friends and comrades in very high regard, tries his hardest to keep them safe, and would be willing to lay down his life to ensure their survival. Background Athrun was born to the noble Zala family. His father, Patrick, is a senior politician within Zeon. Before he was even born, though, Athrun underwent a magitek infusion procedure -- the same procedure that both of his parents had had performed. The result was greater control over the mana in his body, which enhanced his capabilities. When Athrun was still young, Patrick had him sent to a prep school in the Imperial Capital. There, Athrun studied the academics extensively. It was also here that Athrun met and befriended another boy, named Kira Yamato. When Athrun was twelve, though, increasing tensions, as well as Rift activity, compelled Patrick to call Athrun home. Upon his return home, Patrick informed Athrun that during his absence, he had arranged his marriage to Euphemia li Britannia. In the following years, the two met a handful of times. Then, one year ago, a brutal attack from the Rift resulted in the death of Athrun's mother, Lenore. This incident prompted Athrun to abandon his studies and take up his shield. He was gifted with the Aegis armor, and entered into the knighthood. Combat Style Athrun fights with special equipment, known as the Aegis armor. The armor itself possesses a feature called Phase Shift, which when active, reduces (and depending on the strength, even negates) damage from physical attacks. However, keeping Phase Shift active puts a strain on the user's mana, and the system will automatically deactivate once the user's mana drops below a certain point. The Aegis is also outfitted with four beam sabers, weapons that coalesce light magic into a blade, with one attached to each gauntlet and boot. These also drain the user's mana when used, and are not particularly strong in and of themselves -- a strong swordsman can parry them with an ordinary sword. It also comes with a shield. Role in the Game Shortly after his introduction, a surge in undead activity occurred in all provinces bordering the Rift. The province of Tsuwano was safer than either of the mainland provinces bordering the Rift, so Char Aznable sent Athrun into Amestris to retrieve Euphemia li Britannia and bring her to Zeon to avoid the worst of the undead uprising. Athrun completed this mission successfully, and has remained on standby in Sweetwater ever since.